


Knockout

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [7]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Boxer Lexa, Boxing, Clexaweek2019, Day 7, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Free day, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Photographer Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is a champion boxer with the world at her feet and no one to share it with.Clarke is a sports photographer with a mysterious past who never stays in one place for long.Their worlds collide when Clarke gets assigned to take pictures of 'The Commander' and Lexa gets completely knocked off her feet when they meet for the first time.





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our contribution to Clexaweek2019 Day 7: Free day
> 
> We hope you enjoyed Clexaweek2019 because we sure did. A big thank you to clexaweekofficial aka dreamsaremywords for putting this together! It's been three years, but we will never forget. We feel lucky to be apart of this fandom and thank you all for reading and commenting. To everyone else who participated with fics, artwork, prompts, moodboards and etc. 
> 
> Thank you for keeping Clexa alive :)
> 
> Fuck you J-ROT!!
> 
> Long live Lexa!

* * *

The drive to downtown Polis took her longer than she’d expected. Sitting in her new truck, watching the rain fall down, Clarke stared at the gray brick building across the street. It was too stories, a gym appropriately called ‘Grounders’ considering the group of pro-boxers that were rumored to practice there.

It didn’t look like much so it was it hard to picture, but maybe there was more to it than met the eye.

Today, Clarke would find out if those rumors were true. She was looking for one boxer in particular, the elusive ‘Commander’, who was currently taking the world of sports by storm. The current magazine she was shooting for had received a tip that the Commander could be found here every Wednesday.

She hadn’t had time to do any research. Her boss bombarded her the second she’d walked through the door. The other photographer had gotten sick at the last minute and someone had to go right now before the magazine lost their chance. She hadn’t expected this at all, but here she was, filling in on a story that wasn’t even hers.

She was more about baseball or football. She knew nothing about boxing.

Tearing her eyes away from the building a minute, Clarke looked right to find and was thankfully relieved to find no one out on the street. She glanced to the left and saw only a old man with an umbrella walking his dog. Chances were, he was harmless. But still she was careful opening her door. Clarke grabbed her sunglasses and put them on even though there was no sun. It made her feet safer. She pulled up her blue hoodie to protect from the rain, got her camera from the seat next to her and got out of the truck.

Clarke scanned the nearby buildings as well before she dashed through the rain and ran to the gym and yanked open the door. Dripping wet she stepped just inside and took a look around. It was unlike any gym she’d ever been to. There wasn’t a bunch of exercise equipment scattered around. Instead there was a boxing ring in the middle with punching bags on side, weights are on the other side with a couple treadmills. It was an interesting set up and it took a minute for her to get her bearings.

“Can I help you?” A young shirtless guy approached with a smile, but Clarke stepped back away from him.

“Yeah, I’m looking for the Commander?” Clarke realized she didn’t even know the Commander’s actual name. The assignment was to come here and get pictures of the elusive boxer that went by that nickname.

“Ah,” the guy’s face fell, “over there in the ring,” he pointed to the ring where two boxers had just separated from a group of onlookers and were just climbing in.

“Thanks,” She made a wide berth around the guy and could feel him checking out her ass. She felt exposed and hated the feeling.

The ring was just like she’d seen in movies, but she had never seen one in real life. It was a square and had the red ropes surrounding it. Clarke put her camera to her eye and started snapping pictures even though she was unsure who was who. From her vantage point, she could see a tall African american with a shaved head that had muscles upon muscles. He must be the commander and Clarke immediately started snapping pictures of him.

An even bigger guy with a beard yelled out, “Fight! Fight!”

He was pitted against a woman half his size, but Clarke watched mesmerized with the grace and fluid she moved away from his every punch. She looked to be about her age, chestnut hair pulled back in braids and tattoos decorating most of her upper body. She looked to be almost as fit as the other guy and Clarke found it incredibly sexy.

“You got this!” A woman with dirty blonde hair called, who was pacing near the ring, “don’t let him intimidate you.” She was clearly talking to the woman.

Holding her breath, Clarke watched as the fighters circled each other and Clarke was entranced with the way each of them moved. It was obvious the guy was bigger and stronger, but the girl was faster and sneakier with her punches. Clarke had problems keeping track of them with how fast they moved.

It was incredibly fascinating.

Around the room, the other fighters that were sitting or lounging about started cheering and calling encouragement to the two in the ring.

“What are you doing?” The same woman yelled and banged her hand on the ring’s floor.

“Twenty bucks on the ‘Commander’,” Some guy yelled.

“Thirty on Pine,” Another guy chimed in.

Clarke heard them all, but she was back in her zone and tended to block everything else out. It was what helped her be a great photographer.

But Clarke had automatically started taking pictures of the woman, because for some reason she was drawn to her. Snapping shot after shot, she circled the fight in the ring slowly capturing the woman who was busy throwing punch after punch. All the sudden the woman looked up and Clarke was captured by forest green eyes. The woman’s hands lowered as she stared, and she couldn’t help but lower her camera and smile back.

The woman smiled back right before Clarke watched a punch connect with her jaw that sent her crashing to the floor. She felt like it was her fault and felt guilty for distracting her. She put the camera around her neck before she turned on her heel and hurried out. But not without another glance at the woman on the floor.

-=-

Lexa’s head was spinning. She felt herself crash, but she wasn’t sure if was because of the match or not. Her jaw hurt and knew she’d had a massive bruise to show for it later, but Lexa figured it was worth it when she had locked eyes with the gorgeous blonde. Lexa groaned and rubbed at her face with her gloves…

“What the fuck was that, Commander!” Anya’s voice burst through the haze.

She waved her off and stripped off her gloves, but stayed on the ground, “It was nothing.”

“Bullshit, you never get knocked down,” Anya growled and nudged her with her foot.

“I’m fine by the way, not that you care,” She sat up and looked over at Lincoln who was leaning against the ropes with a huge smile on his face.

“You good?” He asked and came forward, “I didn’t expect to hit you,” Lincoln laughed and held out a hand. Lexa took it and Lincoln hauled her to her feet.

“We all get lucky once,” Lexa grinned at him, rubbing the side of her face where his gloved fist had hit. She swept her eyes over the room trying to catch sight of the blonde, but she was nowhere to be found. Lexa turned back to Lincoln, “Just don’t expect it to happen again.”

“Too late for that,” Lincoln teased back. Lexa snorted softly, rolled her eyes and whipped off her headgear and climbed out of the ring fast as she could.

“Seriously, what happened?” Anya asked again and stood directly in front of her, “You have a big fight coming up and you can’t afford to take any punches.”

“There was...it was…” Lexa shook her head. She didn’t have time to explain, “Be right back,” She took off and bolted over the rope looking for the woman. Lexa ignored the teasing and sprinted out the door, but the woman in question was nowhere to be found.

With her shoulders slumped, Lexa walked back inside. Immediately, Anya and Lincoln were beside her.

“What the fuck was that?” Anya slapped her on the shoulder, “I mean seriously, what has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Lexa stammered and looked away.

“You do realize I know when you’re lying. I’ve known you almost your entire life,” Anya crossed her arms and stared at her. Lexa sighed and met her gaze.

“There was a woman...I…” Lexa started to say, but Lincoln laughed loudly.

“Oh this is too good,” He cackled and pulled up a chair, “Please continue.”

“You’ve worked too hard for this,” Anya exploded and Lexa noticed some of the other fighters were watching as well.

Lexa walked off and knew Anya would follow. She walked into Gustus’s office and shut the door, “Now instead of making a scene, maybe we can talk like two civilized adults and you can stop treating me like a child.”

“Well if you didn’t act like one…”

“I know what’s at stake, An. I’ve been training my whole life for this and you’ve been by me every step of the way. I appreciate it, but berating me isn’t going to help me,” Lexa sighed and collapsed into the chair, “Since you’ve known me so long, you’d think you’d know that.”

She ran her hands over her face and took a look around the office. This was her first real home and Lexa knew without it, she wouldn’t be where she was today. As a foster kid, life hadn’t been easy for her or Anya, but than they met Gustus. He saved them and gave them a purpose and now Lexa was doing everything in her power to be the kind of person he was proud of.

So far, Lexa knew she’d succeeded, but as usual before a big fight, Anya jumped all over her.

“You can’t afford any distractions,” Anya fired back, but Lexa had heard enough. She decided to change the subject.

“What charity is the party for tomorrow night?” Lexa asked and hid her smile behind her hands at the look of exasperation that crossed Anya’s face.

“Really?”

“Yep, we’re just going to keep going round and round about this like we always do so we might as well drop it. Besides, it's not like I’m ever going to see the woman again.” Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was. She would give anything to see her again and tried to believe she would.

“Polis Shelter,” Anya replied dryly.

“Ah yeah,” Lexa nodded her head, “The LGBTQ center. I love supporting our community,” Her mind drifted to the woman again, but Anya’s voice brought her back.

Lexa looked across at her a hint of a smile cracked Anya’s lips as she sat there with her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest, “a woman, Lex? You really got knocked down over a woman?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Lexa groaned knowing she wouldn’t live it down, “I didn’t expect her there.” Or the connection I felt when we locked eyes, but she kept that thought to herself.

“Women are always vying for your attention, Lex,” Anya cocked her head to the side, “What makes this one so special?”

“I…” Lexa froze and racked her brain to come up with a good answer, but she had no clue, “I’m not sure. There was just something about her.”

“You didn’t even talk to her!” Anya laughed, “You’re hopeless, I swear,” Anya sighed, “Just don’t let anything interfere okay?”

Lexa nodded, “Fine,” She knew what was at stake and Lexa wasn’t going to let anybody take her title.

“Good, now about the party at our house...” Anya continued, but Lexa closed her eyes and tuned her sister out. Instead all she saw was blonde hair and blue eyes swirling around in her head.

She had to find her somehow.

-=-

Excitement coursed through Clarke as she sped into the parking lot at work and stopped her truck. She was successful. She’d gotten some good pictures of the Commander like she’d been sent to get, and she couldn’t wait to share them. Not to mention, there was that woman that she still could not stop thinking about. Picking up her camera Clarke decided not to share the one’s she’d taken of her, because those ones felt more personal somehow.

She opened her door and went to jump out of her truck and in her excitement had almost forgotten to check the parking lot. But soon as she remembered the habit took over and she stopped and took a quick look around. Once satisfied all was clear, Clarke got out and hurried toward the white building that had ‘Skaikru Media’ in big bold blue letters across the top. She rushed inside, thankful that no one spared her even a second glance. Everyone on the floor was always busy and running around.

Skirting the room she quickly made her way to the elevator. Breathless from the dash, Clarke slipped into the elevator and hit the button for the twentieth floor. The elevator started up. She was alone at first but tried to make herself invisible and pressed herself against the back wall as it stopped a couple times and let more people in. She exhaled in relief when she pushed through them and got out on her floor.

“Hey!” A voice sounded off to her right as soon she stepped off the elevator.

“Hey, Raven,” Clarke smiled at her friend. She’d only met her a few months ago when she took the job, but they’d hit it off and became fast friends over pizza and beer one night. Clarke was breathless and held her camera, “I got them,” she whispered, grinning at Raven.

Raven looked confused for a second, “got what?”

Biting her lip, Clarke looked around them before motioning for Raven to follow her and dashing down the hall. She ducked into an empty confrence room, pulled Raven in and closed the door behind them both, “pictures of the Commander.”

“Oh, let me see,” Raven clapped her hands together and pulled her towards the break room. She pushed her down in one of the armchairs and perched herself on the arm.

“Here you go,” Clarke handed her camera over in excitement, but then remembered the woman in the last few shots. She opened the screen and tried to quickly scroll past them, but her eyes lingered on the woman’s face a moment. It wasn’t until Raven cleared her throat loudly that she scrolled past the last one and finally handed the camera over.

Raven scrolled through the pictures and started laughing, “This isn’t the “commander”,” Raven smirked, “That’s Lincoln Pine, nephew of Gustus Pine who owns the gym. He’s a good boxer, but not the one you were looking for.”

“What?” Clarke blinked, not understanding. She looked at her camera and looked at Raven to find her new friend grinning ear to ear at her in amusement. Sighing in frustration, Clarke grabbed the camera back, “how was I supposed to know!” She shot back, “I don’t follow this stuff!”

“It’s called the internet,” Raven nudged her shoulder, “You can learn anything there. Besides you’re a sports photographer, shouldn’t you know this?”

“I didn’t exactly have time to check, Raven. They dumped this on me when I got here this morning. Besides,” Clarke defended herself erratically, “ask me about football, baseball, soccer, volleyball, tennis, and I could bore you with everything I know. But Boxing? Look,” Clarke sank to a chair in exasperation, “this is my first boxing job, okay. It's not my area.” she set the camera down on the table with a thunk.

“I get it, but really you should check it out more in depth. Boxing is an artform, Clarke,” Raven shook her head, “Didn’t you do your research beforehand?” Raven asked gently, “You always do.”

“I just told you I was told about it this morning and didn’t have time. Plus I missed my own assignment and have to do that one tomorrow now,” Clarke shook her head. She had been prepared for that one. It wasn’t like her not to be prepared. She could research now and reached for her phone.

“Well lucky you have me as a friend,” Raven puffed out her chest with a smug smile as she snatched Clarke’s phone from her grasp, “Hear me out.”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” Clarke smiled.

“The ‘Commander’ is throwing a party tomorrow night and we’re going,” Raven said gleefully, “Only requirement is donations to the charity.”

“P..party?” Clarke stumbled over the word and cursed herself for it. Setting her jaw to make up for it she looked directly at Raven, “tomorrow?” she hoped she heard wrong.

“Yes,” Raven stood up, “We need to go shopping!”

“I’m not going to the party,” Clarke shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach. She needed to talk to Octavia first and see.

“What? Why not?” Raven asked, her face falling.

Clarke didn’t have a good excuse so she stood up instead, “I gotta go tell Kane, I didn’t get the pictures he wanted.”

“Don’t do that, yet, you have until Monday right?” Clarke nodded, “So go back to the gym on Sunday.”

“Is the gym even open?” Clarke racked her brain for the other assignments

“It’s open seven days a week,” Raven’s phone went off in her pocket and Clarke watched her check it, “Shit I gotta go, we’ll catch up later,” She tossed Clarke her phone, “Sorry.”

Before Clarke could reply, Raven was gone. She sighed and made her way to her desk, intent on calling Octavia as soon as she could. However, when Clarke got to her desk, she found the woman in question already perched on the corner obviously waiting for her.

She yawned and sank down in her chair.

“Hey, how did it go?” Octavia asked, locking eyes with her. Clarke shrugged because she knew there was more to her friend’s question beneath the surface.

“It was okay,” She sank into her chair and put her feet up on her desk, “I thought I got the pictures, but apparently it was the wrong person.”

Octavia laughed, “How did that happen?”

“I have no idea,” Clarke groaned, “Raven wants me to go to this party tomorrow to meet this ‘Commander and I’m not sure it’s…”

“That should be fine,” Octavia cut her off and narrowed her eyes slightly, “Can I tag along?”

Clarke nodded because she’d feel better to have Octavia with her, “I don’t see why not.”

“I’ll double check with Raven,” Octavia smiled, “Should be fun.”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Clarke ran a hand through her short hair, still not used to having it cut below her chin, “I feel like the only reason I got this gig is because I walked in after they found out Harper was sick. I mean they could have sent John.”

“You know that’s not true. It’s because you’re a damn good photographer, that’s why they asked you and John is an idiot.” Octavia took a sip of her coffee that Clarke hadn’t realized she had.

“Yeah...but I’m…” Clarke stopped her train of thought because there was no point dwelling on what was. She needed to focus on the present, “Nevermind.”

“Anything else on your mind?” Octavia asked and Clarke brushed her off, not wanting to bother her friend.

“Nope,” She smiled and hoped it seemed genuine enough.

“Okay, just remember that I’m here for you, alright?” Octavia squeezed her shoulder gently.

“I know,” Clarke watched her walk off before she grabbed her camera again and flipped through the pictures of the woman from the gym.

If only she’d stayed longer enough to say hi and maybe even get her name.

Maybe this party wouldn’t be such a bad idea if the woman would be there. She wouldn’t know for sure unless she went.

Clarke grabbed her phone and texted Raven.

-=-

As they rolled up the hillside drive the following evening Clarke’s nerves were on edge. She kept staring at the landscape outside the tinted window of Octavia’s black escalade, and holding her breath as she did.

Clarke ran a hand over her face as she thought about the ‘Commander’ who was hosting the party and the fact that she still didn’t know who they were. She felt bad because she hadn’t had a chance to do any research yet. Her assignment on the baseball team had taken all day and by the time she got home, she’d only had time to shower and change.

Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if the woman would be here as she hadn’t been able to get the boxer off her mind and knew this party would be full of boxers. She wondered if she’d be there.

She certainly hoped so and smiled to herself.

“What you smiling at?” Raven asked with a glint in her eye.

“Just thinking about the great pictures I got today,” Clarke answered.

“Did you ever find out who the Commander was?” Raven laughed when Clarke shook her head.

“I haven’t had time,” Clarke sighed, “I feel bad about it too. Here I am showing up at their house and I have no idea who they are.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out who they are soon enough,” Raven shared a glance with Octavia and Clarke shook her head.

“Wait, you know?” Clarke pointed a finger at Octavia, “And you haven’t told me?”

“You never asked and before you do, no I’m not telling,” Octavia smiled as they rolled through the gate after everyone showed their ids and the guard let them through.

Clarke’s nerves spiked again and her fear must have shown on her face because Octavia spoke up again.

“This is private property. Nothing is going to pop out from behind the trees, Clarke,” Octavia called back to her from the front seat. Her friend was in all black with sunglasses today. Clarke had opted on a blue sundress and silver flats as it just wasn’t easy to run in heels. Octavia smiled at her in the mirror, “trust me, okay?”

Clarke nodded and sat back in the seat. How long after all could one driveway be? Even if it was a privately owned one? Beside her, Raven nudged her, “Yeah relax. It's gonna be one hellofa- holy fuck..” her friend’s eyes had drifted forward and Clarke’s followed them to see they were pulling up outside of a giant polished metal gate.

This one twice as big as the first one they pulled through a few minutes ago.

On the other side, sat a massive modern mansion with more parked cars than she could count. There was a massive banner across the front that read ‘Polis Shelter’. The front oak doors were open and Clarke could hear music pounding from inside.

Octavia parked and Clarke climbed out with Raven flanking one side and Octavia on the other. With her friends by her side, Clarke walked into the party with her head held high. She noticed Octavia’s earpiece as they joined the party weaving through multiple crowds of people.

“Ready to meet the ‘Commander’?” Raven asked loudly to be heard over the noise.

“Stop fucking with me, Rae,” Clarke was cut off by a server handing them champagne. Clarke took a glass and knew it would be her only one for the evening. Octavia took it from her and took a sip before handing it back.

“Get your own,” Clarke scolded and took her glass back. Octavia just smirked and held up her own..

“I got one, thanks,” Octavia held the glass loosely in her hand and Raven had already downed her glass.

“Thirsty?” Clarke asked.

“Parched,” Raven’s head swiveled when two women walk by, “And I think I just found the answer to that problem,” Clarke watched Raven’s eyes track the two woman

“You did?” Clarke looked over to the women that had captured Raven’s attention

“Fuck yes, I did,” Raven licked her lips, “Where did she come from?”

Octavia replied, “That’s Lexa and Anya Woods. Sisters and both boxers.”

“Thanks for the update Captain obvious,” Raven followed behind them and Clarke had no choice but to follow. The only other person she knew besides Raven was Octavia and she felt better when she had both of them by her side, “I knew that.”

“Than why did you ask?” Clarke teased with a smile, “Octavia answered.”

“It was more a figure of speech,” Raven rolled her eyes, “She’s so fucking hot.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “Which one?”

“The one with the cheekbones and dirty blonde hair,” Raven answered, her eyes locked on the other side of the room.

“Which one is that?” Clarke asked, feeling very out of the loop.

“Anya Woods,” Octavia answered before Raven could. Raven shot them a look.

“She’s a total badass even though she doesn’t fight anymore,” Raven sighed, “Now her sister is the one to watch and Anya trains her.”

“What happened?” Clarke asked curiously.

Raven was no longer paying attention to them so instead of her answering, Octavia chimed in, “Long story short is an accident happened and she messed up her knee. I don’t know much else though.”

Clarke nodded and added it to her mental list of research to do later. She looked at Raven who was almost drooling as she polished off another glass of champagne.

“Why don’t you go talk to her instead of staring like a creeper?” Clarke nudged her friend’s shoulder. She looked up and finally got a good look at the taller one. She could see the appeal of Anya, but it was the shorter brunette that captured her attention. The woman in question was facing away from her, but there was something familiar about her. It wasn’t until she turned that Clarke gasped.

It was the boxer from the other day and now Clarke knew her name.

Lexa Woods.

She locked eyes with her and saw the same flash of recognition cross Lexa’s face. She smiled and nodded before she started heading her way. Clarke panicked.

“Oh my god!” Clarke fidgeted with her necklace.

“What?” Octavia put a hand on her shoulder, “Did you see something? Do we need to leave?” Octavia rushed out and Clarke shook her head quickly.

“No,no no. It’s just that Lexa Woods is headed this way,” Clarke whispered right before Lexa stopped in front of her.

“Hi,” Lexa held out a hand, “I’m Lexa. I saw you yesterday at the gym, right?”

“Yeah, that was me. I was there for work, I’m Clarke,” She shook her hand, “Nice to officially meet you.”

“Likewise,” Lexa smiled and Clarke felt her heart start beating faster, “How are you liking the party?”

“Can’t say one way or the other, I just got here,” Clarke answered truthfully feeling a flutter in her belly from the intense green of Lexa’s eyes.

“Can I give you a tour?” Lexa extended her arm. Clarke looked at Octavia who shrugged and at Raven who just gave her a thumbs up behind Lexa’s back before she disappeared. Clarke assumed to find Anya, “Please,” Lexa held out her arm and waited patiently.  
.  
Clarke wasn’t sure if it was really a good idea, but there was something about Lexa that had her wanting to put her trust in her, “Okay, that would be nice. Thank you,” She took Lexa’s arm and let her lead her through the party. She honestly just wanted to spend more time with the woman she couldn’t get off her mind.

“My pleasure,” Lexa smiled brightly.

They went past a bar and waded through people dancing and out through a back door, a pool was lit up with blue lights and had more people dancing around it or in swimsuits splashing around in the pool.

“This is the infinity pool, as you can see,” Lexa smiled. Clarke thought it was spectacular and couldn’t believe how big it was.

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke commented and she took in the view.

“Yes, very much so,” Lexa murmured softly and Clarke looked over to see Lexa looking at her and not the view.

She blushed, “How big is this house?”

“Too big, honestly, but you should see the basement,” Lexa shifted from foot to foot and looked at her, “Would you like to?”

“Yes, I’m curious at what else this place has,” Clarke found herself very comfortable in Lexa’s presence which is something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. At least not with someone she just met. Even with Raven, it took weeks before she truly relaxed, but with Lexa, she already was.

It was something to think on later when she was alone.

Lexa led her back inside, but they skirted the edge of the party. Still, Lexa got stopped a half dozen times which had Clarke wondering just how popular Lexa was. She decided to look into that when she got home, now that she knew her name.

“Sorry about that,” Lexa smiled sheepishly, “They think I’m some kind of...leader.”

“I can see why they’d think that,” Clarke answered honestly, “I saw you fight and you’re very good. It’s no wonder people look up to you.”

“Do you know a lot of about boxing?” Lexa asked as she led them down a flight of steps.

“Honestly no,” Clarke admitted, “It’s my first gig in this sport.”

“So you’re a sports photographer for…” Lexa trailed off and Clarke filled in the blanks.

“Skaikru Media.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of them, they are very good,” Lexa opened a door at the bottom of the steps and let her step through first. She saw Lexa flip a switch and the room was illuminated. Clarke let out a sigh as the pounding music dropped to a more comfortable level.

Clarke nodded, “They are,” She took a look around and was even more impressed with the downstairs. It was a big open space and empty but for the two of them. There was a couple pool tables on one side, a foosball table, a ping pong table and many other games that she couldn’t make out. There was a long wooden bar at the back that looked custom made and next to it was a massive television with a couple couches that looked extremely comfortable, “Wow!”

Lexa looked sheepish and Clarke wanted to ask why, but Lexa flicked another switch and a boxing ring dominated the middle of the room, “What do you think?”

“Do people train here too?” Clarke asked stepping closer, “this is amazing.”

“They do sometimes,” Lexa smiled, “ and yeah, it’s a lot, I know,” She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“It’s really cool honestly,” Clarke smiled, “What else is down here?” She looked at some of the closed doors.

“A movie theater, a couple guest rooms,” Lexa answered her question with a shrug, “A spa, sauna, massage room. Truthfully, it’s over the top, but I will admit that’s it’s a good place to relax.”

“That makes sense. Sounds like a great place to escape,” She smiled, “I don’t even want to think how much a house like this even costs. All I know is it’s way more than what I make in a year, that’s for sure.”

“Being a boxer has its advantages. Might as well get paid good when you get punched in the face repeatedly,” Lexa laughed, “Well if you’re me, it doesn’t happen too often.”

“That’s good because it would be a shame to mess up such a beautiful face,” Clarke blushed when she realized what she said.

“Thank you,” Lexa looked at her and Clarke saw Lexa’s gaze drop to her lips and back up to her eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke smiled and turned away, “I have a question,” Clarke gathered her courage and asked, “How well do you know the ‘Commander’?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. Her lips parted for a second as if surprised, “I would say very well.”

“Could you introduce me?” Clarke felt ridiculous for asking, but knew she needed to know for when she went back by the gym tomorrow. It felt safer asking Lexa than it did someone else as her friends were being assholes and wouldn’t tell her.

“I can,” Lexa smiled, “Hi, I’m Lexa ‘The Commander’ Woods,” Lexa held out her hand, “Nice to officially meet you.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open, “You’re...what...oh my god.” She couldn’t believe it. It made so much sense though because when she went to the gym, the guy had said ‘The Commander’ was in the ring. Clarke had just wrongfully assumed it was the guy.

She was such an idiot. No wonder her friends were picking on her so much.

“It’s okay, I really thought you knew,” Lexa laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, I should have known, I’m an idiot,” Clarke pulled out her phone and typed in ‘The Commander’ and a ton of videos popped up, “See, all I had to do was google you.” Clarke hit play on the first video that came up. She sheepishly admitted, “I’ve been meaning to do that for a while, before I met up with the Commander.. you, I mean.” Clarke blushed. She shook her head, “nevermind.”

“Its okay,” Lexa’s smile was soft and genuine. She moved in and motioned for Clarke’s phone. Clarke smiled and handed the phone over to her. Lexa looked at the video, “that’s me, last year. When I beat the Ice Queen,” Lexa moved and sat on the edge of the boxing ring, “she still swears she will have revenge.”

Clarke moved and sat down next to Lexa, “she does, does she?” She was enthralled with watching Lexa fight, “Does she want a rematch?” She was surprised that the ease she felt round Lexa hadn’t changed in the past few minutes, knowing what she had just found out. If anything, Lexa looked more nervous now, almost like she expected Clarke to run. And if anything, that made Clarke realise Lexa was still the same person she had been five minutes ago. It also made her want to stay for once, “She’d be an idiot to challenge you again. I’ve seen you fight and you’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled and she looked almost relieved. “Yes, she does. It’s been planned for a year. That’s actually my big fight coming up and everyone’s worried,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders and sighed..

“But not you?” Clarke asked, getting the feeling she wasn’t at all. She could see that Lexa was confident, but not cocky like she’d assumed most boxers were. Like this Ice Queen woman was. She could see why everyone was worried though as another video played and watched as her opponent got knocked out, “I mean she just knocked this woman out with one punch.”

“It was a lucky punch, so I’m not worried. But she did drop weight in order to fight me the first time, so her punch has a little more power but won’t knock me out,” Lexa laughed, “Nia thinks the boxing world owes her, and that I cheated. She says because I fight boxers larger than me in the practice ring that I had to be on drugs and even got me tested. I tested negative,” Lexa shook her head, “But Nia still thinks I cheated.”

“But you didn’t!” Clarke burst out angrily, “She sounds like a bitch!” Clarke exploded and knew she needed to research both this Nia woman and Lexa more in depth. Plus boxing in general.

“That’s an accurate description,” Lexa laughed and handed Clarke her phone back. She noticed they were sitting even closer now and her heart skipped a beat, “Clarke...I…”

“Clarke!” Octavia came rushing down the steps and Clarke immediately stood up, her heart beating erratically. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the look of Octavia’s face or Lexa being so close.

“What?”

“We gotta go,” Octavia hurried over to her, “Now.”

She knew Octavia wouldn’t say why until they were out of there, and probably not even until they were back at her house, if at all. And Clarke cursed herself. She’d let her guard slip. For a few minutes she had forgotten how fragile everything about her reality was.

Octavia bursting in meant only one thing, and suddenly, Clarke couldn’t breathe. As the panic started to build she started gasping for air,

“Clarke..” Lexa’s voice asked, “Clarke, what’s wrong..”

Apparently, no place was safe..

“Breathe, Clarke, just breathe.” Octavia coached.

Clarke got a hold of herself and finally looked over at Lexa, “I’m sorry…I..”

Lexa was already on her feet and looked between them, “what’s going on?” her tone was sharper than before, but Clarke sensed it wasn’t directed at her.

Octavia ignored her question, “Do you have a back door?” Octavia was more to the point, and grabbed Clarke’s arm.

“What about Raven?” Clarke asked quickly, glancing at Octavia.

“She’ll be fine,” Octavia looked at Lexa again, “a basement door would be better, really?”

Clarke saw Lexa stiffen her spine and take a deep breath, “this way.” she headed off, moving around the ring and down a darkened hall, at the end was an entry with rooms that led off left and right, “The back door is right here, but are you okay?” Lexa stopped their progress with her arm and looked directly at her.

“I…” Octavia didn’t let her finish and pushed past Lexa. Clarke was surprised that Lexa didn’t fight back knowing she would win. It spoke volumes about who Lexa was at least to her.

“Thank you,” Octavia called over her shoulder and dragged her out before she could get another word out. The last thing, Clarke saw was Lexa’s worried face and felt horrible for leaving so abruptly, but if Octavia said it was time to leave, it was. After everything, Clarke trusted her with her life.

Clarke knew she needed to apologize to Lexa and she just hoped she got that opportunity.

-=-

For the next week after that every time that Lexa was at the gym, she looked for Clarke. She’d wait late. She’d arrive early, and watch for her to show up. And every day that passed without that happening, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever see her again.

At the party, she’d felt a sense of what was almost sanctuary, with Clarke. It hit her that she didn’t even know Clarke’s last name and she took out her frustration on a punching bag more often than not. She didn’t want to seem desperate, and for the first few days hadn’t called the magazine Clarke worked for. And on the day she finally did, Clarke hadn’t been there.

On top of that, she sensed something was wrong, that Clarke was in trouble. She wanted to know what happened at her party and why Clarke had left so quickly. She wanted to help her. Lexa thought back to the other night and smiled when she remembered Clarke hadn’t know who she was. She had been pleasantly surprised when Clarke found out, but didn’t treat her any differently.

It was a breath of fresh air and only added to her worry at how abruptly it all ended. Even though they’d just met. It was getting to the point where she was almost always distracted and Anya was livid.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Anya exploded as she climbed into the ring.

“Nothing,” Lexa said for what felt like the millionth time, “It’s just an off day.”

“It’s been an off week!,” Anya growled and got in her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the other fighters watching them. Lexa glared at them and they quickly looked away.

She shoved past her sister, not wanting to get scolded like she was a child, “Leave it, Anya,” Lexa snapped, her temper already fraying, but it drained quickly when she heard the door to the gym slam close and saw Clarke standing huddled in the entrance when all eyes turned to her.

Including Lexa’s.

“Oh I see now,” Anya leveled her with a look that Lexa knew she would be hearing about later, but she didn’t care. Not when Clarke was finally here. She’d also been kicking herself since her party for not getting Clarke’s phone number, “You shouldn’t ...Lexa!-”

Lexa jumped out of the ring, not hearing the rest of whatever Anya was going to say. She stripped off her boxing gloves and tossed them on her gear before she made her way over to Clarke.

The sense of relief she felt at just seeing Clarke standing there was almost overwhelming.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest the closer she got to Clarke and she rubbed her hands on her shorts, only belatedly realizing she was in shorts and a sports bra, her skin glistening with sweat. She couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Clarke’s gaze dart down her body and back up. Clarke had just checked her out. It made her confidence spike and arousal pool in her stomach.

“Hey,” Clarke breathed out and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

“Hi,” Lexa grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped her face, “It’s nice to see you again. I was worried.”

Clarke smiled and Lexa found herself lost in her beauty for a moment, “I’m sorry for worrying you. I was hoping we could talk. I’m not interrupting your training am I?”

“No,” Lexa said quickly just as Anya appeared at her side, “I have time,” Lexa knew that technically wasn’t true, but she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to talk to Clarke and hopefully find out what had happened the other night.

“Yes, you are,” Anya squeezed her shoulder hard before she let go, “She has a big fight coming up, blondie, so maybe you can be on your way?”

Before Lexa could speak, Clarke stepped forward and set her bag on the ground next to her, “I’m here to take pictures of ‘The Commander’ for Skaikru Media. If you have a problem with that, take it up with them. Otherwise, get out of my way so I can do my job.”

Lexa grinned at the shock clear on her sister’s face. It was priceless and she found herself even more intrigued by Clarke. She watched Clarke pick up her bag and walk off toward the ring. She whistled under her breath.

“She sure told you,” Lexa laughed, “That was badass.”

Anya shot her a look, rolled her eyes, and stomped off. But anyone who could make her sister speechless was someone she wanted in her life.

She enjoyed the slamming of the office door behind Anya before she hurried to join Clarke at the ring. Lexa scooped up her gloves as she went and slung them around her neck.

“Can I just say…” Lexa stopped when she saw Clarke biting her lip and looking nervous, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke hastily apologized and looked everywhere but at her, “I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I..”

“No need to apologize,” Lexa shook her head, “That was fucking awesome!”

“Wait really?”

“Yes,” Lexa chuckled, “I love seeing Anya speechless. It doesn’t happen much. Besides, she’s been giving me shit all week.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Shit about what?”

“Oh...umm…” Lexa scratched the back of her neck, “I’ve just been distracted and not focused on my training.”

“How come?” Clarke dug into her bag and pulled out a high powered camera.

Lexa could feel her cheeks getting red, “the party.”

“Oh,” Clarke smirked, “I see.”

“See what exactly?” Lexa asked.

“I enjoyed spending time with you there,” Clarke admitted, “and I’m sorry I had to leave so abruptly. I didn’t want to.” Clarke fiddled with her camera before finally looking up and meeting her eyes, “Thank you for helping me leave unnoticed.”

“Of course,” Lexa said and meant it. She had no idea what was going on, but she felt protective of Clarke from the moment she met her, “Can I ask why you had to leave like that?”

“You can ask,” Clarke trailed off and gave her a small smile and a shrug.

“But that doesn’t mean you’ll answer,” Lexa blew out a breath, “Okay, that’s fair. Well I hope one day you’ll trust me enough to share whatever it is that’s going on,” She really wanted to ask more questions, but knew Clarke wouldn’t answer. She really hoped that in time, Clarke would share because Lexa wanted to know everything.

Clarke’s blue eyes seemed to almost pierce into her soul and Lexa let Clarke see whatever it was she needed to. Once Clarke looked away, Lexa blinked her eyes as if she was coming out of a trance.

“Thank you for not pushing,” Clarke whispered and Lexa’s heart broke because she could the sadness and pain in her voice.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa reached out and gently laid her hand on Clarke’s arm, “I meant it.”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa decided to change the subject and on to lighter topics, “So you’re here to take pictures of me, correct?” She struck a goofy pose and was rewarded with Clarke’s husky laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

“I am,” Clarke giggled, and snapped the shot before adding, “I’m not sure that’s what they are wanting though.”

She pouted, “Awe, why not?” Lexa batted her eyelashes and stepped back slightly.

“I’m pretty sure they are wanting pictures of you boxing,” Clarke shook her head, but Lexa could tell she was biting back a smile.

“How about I give you an exclusive?” Lexa said without thinking. It was something she’d never done before, prefering to keep a low profile and stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. She loved to box, but didn’t care for all the publicity that came with it.

She was unique in that regard and had been told numerous times she should enjoy the fame, but Lexa never did. She pretended and did what was expected of her, but hated all the extra attention.

Clarke stared at her for a beat, “but part of being “The Commander” is having a certain mystery about you. I don’t think you should give that up. I studied up this past week.” She smiled proudly.

“You did?”

“I wanted to learn everything I could,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, “I feel like I haven’t even scratched the surface.”

“There’s a lot to learn,” Lexa smiled reassuringly, “You know I could teach you if you want?” She surprised herself by offering, but she knew it was the right thing to do when Clarke’s face lit up. Not to mention the idea of getting to see Clarke regularly made her hopeful.

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lexa mentally ran through her schedule, “It would have be at night though after my training.” Her face fell as her hope slipped a little.

“I can make that work,” Clarke smiled brightly, “That’s really sweet of you to offer.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa’s excitement couldn’t be contained and she jammed her hands in her shorts to keep from doing something stupid, “I..we should exchange numbers, right?” she stammered, “right? So we can call each other? So I can call you about the...the lessons?” Lexa rolled her eyes at herself. Her game suddenly gone. But Clarke was smiling adorably. So it made it all worth it.

“That’s a good idea,” Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her, “put your number in, and I’ll text you so you have mine.”

“Okay,” Lexa took the phone, her fingers brushing against Clarke's for a moment. She quickly did as asked and handed Clarke her phone back, “there you go. My number.”

“Awesome,” Clarke’s fingers sped across the screen, “Now you have mine.”

Lexa smiled and she itched to go grab her phone just to double check, but didn’t want to come off as too eager. Luckily, Clarke seemed to understand, “Do you want to grab your phone just to make sure you got it?”

“Yeah,” Lexa practically sprinted towards her bag on the other side of the ring. She grabbed her phone and jogged back to Clarke. A smile lit up her face when she saw an unknown number flash across her screen, “Got it.”

“Cool,” Clarke’s gaze lingered on her for a beat and Lexa met her gaze head on. The moment was broken though by Anya.

“Are you going to keep flirting all day or are we actually going to get some training in today?” Anya stood leaning against the wall behind her.

Lexa turned around and flipped her off for interrupting her, “Give me a minute.” she growled.

“I’ve given you twenty!” Anya snapped, “Let’s go, Lex.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa sighed and whipped back around to Clarke, “Duty calls.”

“It’s okay, maybe we can talk more after,” Clarke’s said, hope flickering in her eyes.

“Absolutely,” Lexa agreed immediately, a smile lightning up her face.

“Okay,” Clarke held up her camera, “I should probably get to work as well.”

“I’ll be sure to give you some good shots,” Lexa winked and climbed into the ring and felt Clarke’s eyes burning into her back. With Clarke watching, Lexa felt invincible.

Lexa smiled and pulled her gloves on, “I’m ready, sis.”

“About fucking time,” Anya threw up her hands and called over one of the other fighters, “Echo, fight Lexa for me, please.”

She rolled her shoulders and pounded her fists together. Lexa glanced back at Clarke who seemed to already be in her zone with her camera. A smile spread across her face as she turned away from Clarke to face her next sparring partner.

Echo was decent, but Lexa was better. Echo let anger control her movements and the more frustrated she became, the sloppier her punches and footwork became. She’d tried to help her before, but Echo had refused. Lexa knew she wouldn’t hold back this time especially when it was so close to a fight.

Maybe she wouldn’t hurt this one too bad, but she made no promises.

-=-

About a week later Clarke walked into the gym after closing. She wasn’t sure if she was more nervous about learning to box, or about seeing Lexa again.

She suspected it was both.

They had been texting everyday since exchanging numbers. It was almost like her morning coffee, seeing Lexa’s name pop up on the screen each day and it always sent a flutter through her belly.

 _Good morning, Clarke_. Most texts said.

 _Good morning Lexa_ , she’d answer back.

They would talk about what they were doing that day, and where they were going. And it had gotten to the point that, if it didn’t happen, just like missing her coffee would, Clarke got irritable.

But finally the day was here. After clearing it with Octavia and finding a good time in both her and Lexa’s schedule, Clarke was about to have her first lesson.

Octavia, of course, actually thought being able to defend herself was very good idea and a very useful skill to have in case anything ever happened. Clarke should have expected that. But she was more just wanting to see Lexa.

She made her way into the gym to find the boxer in question leaning against the ring in shorts and a sports bra with her tattoo’s on display and Clarke stopped in her tracks and stared. Clarke had never liked tattoos before. But on Lexa, she found them incredibly sexy. So was that little smirk Lexa just shot her, telling her that, yes, she’d just been caught staring.

“Something I can help you with?” Lexa teased, raising an eyebrow at her. Clarke gulped because the attraction she felt, seemed fatal. Clarke had to stifle a groan.

“Hey,” she waved shyly, “am I early?”

Lexa looked up with a bright smile that sent shivers down her spine, “No, you’re right on time.” She strode forward and surprised her by hugging her, “It’s really good to see you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart beat erratically in her chest, “Texting isn’t the same I know,” She lingered in the hug because it felt so good before she shook her head and pulled back. Clarke was not in a position to have a crush right now, she knew that. But as usual, what her head said contradicted with her heart.

She had developed a massive crush on Lexa and every time, Clarke saw her, it grew even more.

“Are you ready?” Lexa was right in front of her and Clarke could smell a hint of her perfume mixed with sweat and she couldn’t help but find it enticing.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Clarke looked down at her leggings, t-shirt and tennis shoes, “Is what I’m wearing okay?”

Lexa took a moment to answer and Clarke swore Lexa’s eyes were darker when they locked eyes again, “Yes, yes it’s great,” She saw Lexa swallow thickly and did her best not to smirk. It was nice knowing that someone like Lexa found her attractive. It had been awhile since anyone had the kind of effect on her that Lexa did.

“So how do we start?” Clarke asked, bouncing on her feet. She was eager to get started and to learn everything she could.

“We need to warm up first,” Lexa smiled, “When I say we, I mean you. You can do some stretches and jumping jacks to start with.”

Clarke laughed, “Okay. I think I can do that.” It had been a while since she’d done a jumping jack, but for Lexa, she’d give it a try. Even if she’d feel a little self conscious.

“Good,” Lexa looked down at her phone and back up at her, “Music?”

“Yes, please,” Music would help hide her grunts and whines of pain. She was in decent shape, but loathed going to the gym.

“Okay, get warmed up and I’ll be right back. Do at least five minutes please,” Lexa smiled.

“Yes, Commander,” Clarke husked and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Lexa.

She noticed Lexa’s face was flushed as she backed up. Clarke bit back a laugh watching Lexa stumble over a bag in the floor. Lexa righted herself and hurried off with her head down to where Clarke assumed the stereo system was. She smiled because it felt good knowing that Lexa was just as flustered by her as she was by Lexa.

Clarke watched her walk away and checked out Lexa’s perfectly tight ass. She started doing some jumping jacks to get her blood pumping once Lexa was out of sight. Clarke was out of breath after two minutes and had to stop. Next, she stretched her legs and moved to loosen her arms. She hadn’t realized, Lexa was there until she felt Lexa’s breath on the back of her neck making her shiver.

“We need to make sure your arms get loose,” Lexa took her arm and gently pulled it up and back behind her, “How does that feel?” She whispered in her ear.

Trying not to moan with the feeling of Lexa pressed against her, Clarke nodded, “It’s okay,” She could definitely feel the stretch and it hurt, but in a good way. With Lexa so close, Clarke could withstand it.

“Good.” Lexa helped her stretch both arms out before she stepped back, “I think you’re warmed up,” Clarke missed her warmth immediately and had to blink a couple times to regain her focus and control so she didn’t throw herself at Lexa, especially when she smiled.

What was it with this woman that could make her feel like a teenager all over again? She was twenty-five and yet Lexa made her want to tackle her to the ground and kiss her.

“Clarke…” Lexa waved a hand in front of her face, “Clarke… you okay?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say?” Clarke’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“I was asking you to make a fist,” Lexa took her hand in hers and Clarke felt tingles go all the way up her arm.

“Oh, sorry,” Clarke quickly made a fist, hoping she was doing it right.

“Perfect,” Lexa smiled approvingly, “You never want to tuck your thumb in because you could break it easily.”

“I remember reading that,” Clarke wanted to fist pump for getting something right. The hours of research she did were paying off. Not to mention how many videos she watched and articles she read about Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes lit up with something she couldn’t pinpoint because she looked away to grab a couple pads that she slid over both of her hands, “I see you did some studying.”

“I don’t like coming in unprepared,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to delve any deeper than that, “Minus you know, not knowing who were initially,” She flushed scarlet remembering the party. She prided herself on being prepared, she had to be, but for the first time in her life she hadn’t been, “I’m still really sorry about that.”

“I can see that now and it’s quite alright, Clarke. It was a breath of fresh air. For once someone was getting to know me as Lexa and not the ‘Commander’,” Lexa nodded and smiled “Now, throw a punch, nice and easy. We are going for technique right now, not power.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pulled her arm back, made a fist and threw a punch. It hit with a resounding smack against the pad, “How was that?”

“Not bad,” Lexa smiled, “I see you’re a lefty.”

“I am,” She used to hate it, but her mom said it made her unique because only about ten percent of the population was.

“That’s cool, I’m ambidextrous because I wanted to be a left. Instead I trained myself to use both,” Lexa shrugged with a small smile.

“I didn’t know that,” Clarke knew people punched with both hands obviously, but hadn’t known that fact about Lexa.

“Yeah, only my sister knows that about me, and well now you,” Lexa swallowed thickly and a look crossed her face that Clarke couldn’t decipher.

“Thank you for sharing,” Clarke was touched that Lexa would trust her enough to share something that nobody else knew.

“You’re welcome,” She cleared her throat, “Okay, anyways, where were we?” Lexa came over to her, “Now what I want you to do is spread your legs,” She blushed as she said it and Clarke found it adorable, “Not too wide and not too close, but whatever feels right to you,” Clarke did as requested and found her legs about shoulder width apart, “Good, now drop your left leg back at about a forty five degree angle,” Lexa smiled when Clarke did it.

“Now what?” Clarke asked. It felt a little weird, but she figured it was because she wasn’t used to this stance.

“Now pivot on your left foot and swivel your hips to throw the punch. Putting your legs behind your punch makes it more powerful. Make sure to keep your arm straight and don’t flare your elbow. Keep it tucked close to your side, got it?” Lexa stepped back and motioned for her to go ahead.

“I think so,” Clarke practiced a couple times and jabbed into the air with Lexa doing a couple minor corrections to her form.

“That’s great,” Lexa picked up her pad again, “Now punch consecutively and if you feel like you can switch it up, go for it.”

Clarke smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet, “I’m ready.”

“I can tell,” Lexa laughed, “Keep moving like that too, that’s perfect.”

She punched repeatedly keeping Lexa’s advice at the forefront of her mind. Clarke kept punching and even switched hands until she felt sweat drip down her back and her breath came in fast pants. She finally dropped her arms and collapsed against the mats, “I’m done. That’s intense.”

“It is,” Lexa handed her a bottle of water, “You’ll build up your endurance if we keep it at it.”

“No wonder you’re in such phenomenal shape,” Clarke covered her mouth, “Whoops, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Lexa shrugged, “I like to exercise. I do rigorous training that includes boxing, weights, running and other things. I have to be in shape for this sport,” She smiled and held out a hand, “You shouldn’t be sitting down right now.”

Clarke grumbled, but took Lexa’s offered hand, “Ugh okay,” She let Lexa hoist her up and she took a drink of water, “Yeah, I’m good with learning just a little, I doubt I could ever get in a ring like you,” Clarke knew this session was becoming more about having an excuse to see Lexa than it was about self defense.

That was something she kept to herself.

“You never know,” Lexa checked the clock on the wall, “You need to walk around to cool down and do some more stretches until your heart rate settles back at a normal pace.”

Clarke was exhausted, but nodded. She did as Lexa requested knowing that Lexa wouldn’t purposely steer her wrong, unlike some people. Clarke couldn’t stop smiling though because she was taking charge of her own life and doing something for herself for once. Clarke looked over at Lexa and her grin widened.

“What?” Lexa cocked her head to the side and looked at her questioningly.

She wasn’t sure how to put what she was feeling in words so Clarke said the first thing that came to mind, “Thank you,” Clarke breathed out. Without a second thought, she strode forward and kissed Lexa lightly on the cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth than her cheek because Lexa had turned slightly, “Thank you.”

Clarke pulled back to see Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise and the familiar flutter started in her belly. It was becoming a common occurrence whenever she was around Lexa.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa stared at her, but Clarke’s courage went away as quickly as it came. Even though she was dying to connect their lips and see if Lexa’s lips were as soft as they looked, she instead took a few steps back.

“I gotta go, but I’ll see you later,” She waved and hurried out, leaving Lexa to stare after her for the second time.

-=-

A few nights later, Lexa was alone in the gym using the punching bag to let out her feelings. It was cathartic and something she did once in awhile especially before a big fight, but tonight it was about the feelings that Clarke stirred in her.

Feelings she thought were long buried.

Music pounded through the sound system, hard core rock was what she was in the mood for and it reverberated off the rolls as Lexa continued to vent her frustrations out on the bag. She threw in some kicks as well as punches and could feel her body tiring, but pushed on. A brief thought went through her mind about quitting, but she loved boxing too much to quit. At least not yet.

Boxing was what had saved her when she was younger and it helped make the life she had now possible. For that, Lexa would always be grateful.

She continued punching until she couldn’t lift her arms anymore. Lexa collapsed on her knees, breathing deeply, her mind going to Clarke doing the same during her training. A smile came unabided to her lips when she remembered Clarke’s kiss. She pressed her fingers to the cheek where kissed her and couldn’t help but smile bigger.

During their time together, Lexa couldn’t remember smiling as much as she did when she was her. Clarke was slowly worming her way in and Lexa was helpless to stop it. Part of her wanted to, while the other part longed to feel something real and tangible again for another person.

Her two sides warred with each as she turned down the music significantly on her Ipod and tossed her earbuds in her bag. Lexa rubbed a hand to her head as a headache threatened and ended up grabbing a couple Tylenol before popping them in her mouth followed by a gulp of water.

The door opened, and for a split second, Lexa was hoping it was Clarke. Instead it was Gustus strolling in whistling under his breath. Her face fell for an instant before she smiled and pushed herself up. Lexa grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat that was dripping off of her knowing Gustus would scoop her up like he usually did. No matter how old she got, that was one thing that never changed.

“You’re here late,” Gustus wrapped her up in a massive bear hug and hugged her tight when she moved closer to him and Lexa breathed in his familiar earthy scent. It reminded her of being a scared kid and Gustus’s arms being the only place she’d felt safe, “Everything alright, little one?”

“Of course it is,” Lexa blushed when he called her that. Only he could get away with it, nobody else since he’d be calling her that ever since he took her and Anya in.

He set her back down on her feet, “You do realize I know when you’re lying right?”

Lexa looked down and shrugged, “Yes, I know,” She didn’t know what her problem was exactly and had no idea where to even start. If anyone could help her make sense of it, it would be Gustus. God forbid, she tried to talk to Anya. Lexa knew exactly how that conversation would go, “I don’t know where to start.”

“From the beginning I find is easiest,” Gustus sat on the edge of the ring.

“I’m not sure,” Lexa hesitated because she couldn’t even figure out how she felt let alone articulate it.

Gustus smiled, “I did hear something,” Lexa looked up at him, “It wouldn’t have to do anything with a certain blonde sports photographer, would it?”

“Fuck you, Anya,” Lexa muttered, irritation bubbling underneath her skin.

“To be fair, she didn’t tell me directly,” Gustus patted her on the shoulder when she sat down next to him, “I overheard her complaining about you not being focused.”

“I have been focused,” Lexa defended herself, “I may have been slightly distracted, but it won’t interfere with the fight coming up.”

Gustus held up his hands, “I never said it would, little one,” He smiled, “Besides, I’ve been telling you for years, that there’s more to life than just boxing.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You have…” She sighed, “many times,” Lexa ran a hand over her face, “But like Anya keeps harping on, I don’t have time for a relationship. Besides it’s not like I want one anyways, I...”

“That’s bullshit,” Gustus interrupted, “You use that excuse to avoid getting hurt and you know it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa crossed her arms, getting defensive. It was a sore subject and he knew it.

“Yes you do, just because you were hurt in the past, doesn’t mean you should close yourself off to ever falling in love again,” Gustus shook his head.

“Love is weakness,” She quoted her old trainer, Titus, who had drilled that into her head. She’d defied him once with her ex, but with the way that ended, Lexa reverted back to the mentality.

Up until now, that is.

Gustus sighed, “You know that’s not true and Titus is an idiot. You know you shouldn’t have listened to a word he said. Why do you think I got you away from him when I found out the bullshit he was feeding you. The only thing I wish was I’d done it sooner.”

“I never said anything. He was a well known trainer and I felt privileged to learn under him. It’s not your fault. I know it’s not true, but my head and my heart are screaming two different things.”

Gustus smiled, “Always follow your heart, little one. Besides I know for a fact you’re already quite smitten with this photographer. I was there when Linc knocked you down.”

“I forgot about that,” She closed her eyes, “But i know Anya has said told you more. I’m going to kill her,” Lexa growled, “She doesn’t even like Clarke and hates it when she comes to visit.”

“Anya is very protective and only looking out for you,” Gustus ran a hand over his beard, “So that’s her name, your girl?”

“She’s not my girl,” Lexa shook her head, but couldn’t stop the smile when she thought about Clarke being hers.

“But you’d like her to be,” Gustus smiled knowingly and Lexa hated at how easy he could read her. The downfall of knowing someone for years, she guessed.

Lexa sighed, “I don’t even know her that well.”

“You get to know her,” Gustus laughed, “I mean, isn’t that what dating is for?” Gustus raised an eyebrow, “You could ask her on a date, you know,” He smiled, “I hear that’s a thing.”

She laughed, “You’re ridiculous,” But the idea had been going around in her head for awhile now.

“True, but I’m also right and you know it,” He squeezed her shoulder, “At least think about it?”

“Okay,” Lexa nodded, her thoughts were all over the place. She yawned, but quickly covered it with a gloved fist.

“How about you call it a night and head home, I’ll lock up,” Gustus suggested gently.

“You don’t have to do that,” Lexa protested, but stopped when she yawned again. The last couple nights, she hadn’t been sleeping well.

In all honesty, she hadn’t slept well since seeing Clarke for the first time. She’d never felt such an instant connection with someone before, not even with her ex. The woman she had thought was the love of her life.

Turned out she was dead wrong on that.

“I want to,” Gustus nudged her, “Go now. That’s an order.”

Lexa stood, swaying slightly from exhaustion. Luckily she didn’t live far, only two blocks and this was a pretty safe neighborhood, “Thanks, Gus,” She pinched her arm hard to try to wake her up, but it didn’t help. She debated calling Anya to pick her up, but didn’t want to hear how she overdid and etc.

Now was not the time for a lecture.

“Anytime, little one,” He hugged her again. Lexa smiled into the hug, taking off her gloves and grabbing her gym bag. She waved as she headed out the door and made her way quickly to her apartment she shared with Anya, twirling her phone in her hand.

She debated whether or not to ask Clarke out, but didn’t want to do it by text. Lexa knew she’d much rather do it face to face.She had no idea when she’d ask though.

All she could hope was when the time came, Clarke would say yes.

-=-

The Arena was huge and packed wall to wall with fans. So many people had come out for the fight, Clarke didn’t realize just how popular Lexa was. It was unexpected. Some moved about. Some strained from their seats to get a better look at the still-empty ring. Some of them had black war paint running down their faces, like Lexa’s. The excitement in the air was tangible.

Clarke could feel the excitement coursing through her.

It was a completely different atmosphere than the sheltered lifestyle Clarke was used to. Lexa had seemed so nervous when she had asked her to watch her big fight against the Ice Queen, Clarke had thought it was adorable and instantly said yes. But she hadn’t known what to expect. Especially not the crowds. Which were honestly making her nervous. But she maneuvered her way through them toward the front anyway. The passes Lexa gave them made it a lot easier.

“Commander! Commander!” People were cheering. It reminded her of being in school. She smiled and took deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Octavia must have sensed them because she gave a quick glance around them as they moved and spoke up, “we’re fine.”

Clarke nodded and kept going. It was proving to be a long way to the front row. She’d seen Lexa fight plenty of times now, both with a sparring partner and on video, but the prospect of seeing her fight in person in a title match was a whole other ballgame. She wanted to be here. She wanted Lexa to know she was here. Her eyes moved to the massive poster of Lexa with her black paint on one side of the arena and another on the other side was one of Nia, but her back was to the camera.

“Wow, your girlfriend is hot,” Raven smiled, they finally arrived at their seats and sat down. Lexa had gotten them in the front row and Clarke could feel the energy of the crowd around her drawing her in.

“Keep your eyes open, Clarke,” Octavia whispered in her ear. Clarke could only nod when Raven looked over at her.

“First off, Lexa is not my girlfriend,” Clarke rolled her eyes when Raven just smirked, “Second of all, we’re just friends and I’m here to support her as a friend. That’s all.”

“It sounds really so believable when you keep saying friend,” Raven rolled her eyes and made air quotes, “Friend that you wanna bang.”

Clarke smacked Raven on the shoulder, “I do not,” She was lying and she knew it.

“Sure you wouldn’t, but if it was me and I was given the chance, I wouldn’t mind rolling around with her if you get my drift,” Raven teased and Clarke knew she shouldn’t rise to the bait, but couldn’t help it.

“I suggest you keep your hands to yourself,” Clarke snapped, “Besides, aren’t you dating Anya, Lexa’s sister?” She glared at her and dared her to say she wasn’t. She had heard from Lexa that Anya was seeing some girl that had a bird name and Clarke put two and two together.

“We’re not exclusive, we just fuck when the mood strikes,” Raven winked, “Which is often, I’m not gonna lie,” Raven shrugged, “I still gotta keep my options open though and Lexa is smoking hot.”

“Lexa is off limits, Raven. She’s not a piece of meat. She’s a wonderful woman who deserves to be treated with respect,” Clarke growled. She felt Octavia put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged her off, “Is that understood?”

Raven eyed her for a moment with a twinkle in her eye, “Easy tiger. I was only joking,” Raven held up her hands, “I will do as you wish. I won’t touch, Lexa. Girl scout’s honor.”

“You weren’t even a girl scout, Rae,” Clarke scoffed, “But thank you for the sentiment, I think.”

“Hey, blondie,” Clarke looked up, recognizing the voice.

“Yeah,” She replied. Anya was standing in front of her.

“Lexa wants to see you,” Anya crossed her arms and glared at her. Clarke could tell Anya wasn’t happy at all about it, but if Lexa wanted to see her, she would go. She wanted to see her too.

“I’ll be right back,” Clarke locked eyes with Octavia, who stood up as well.

“I’ll go with you,” Octavia’s tone was one Clarke was familiar with, so she didn’t bother arguing.

“Okay,” Clarke sighed and turned to Anya, “where is she?” she asked, surprised but not surprised to find Anya distracted by Raven, and Raven smirking and staring right back, “Anya?” Clarke tried again.

“What!” Anya snapped and ripped her gaze back to Clarke, leaving Raven laughing under her breath in her seat.

“Where is she?” Clarke took a deep breath.

“Follow me.” With a grunt at Raven, Anya stalked off.

Clarke watched her go before looking back at Raven, “Sorry, Rae.”

“It’s cool, tell her to meet me in the bathroom that’s closest to the locker room,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke laughed.

“Will do, but I did not need to hear that” Clarke gagged and hurried off after Anya, but she could hear Raven laughing behind her.

She felt Octavia right on heels as she wound her way around the ring and down through the tunnel, Clarke knew Lexa would be coming out of.

Anya stood there in the shadows like a statue just waiting for them with a look of contempt on her face, “She’s in there. You have five minutes. I’m watching you, blondie.”

“Thanks,” Clarke couldn’t help but be slightly intimidated by Anya and her nerves spiked again. She looked at Octavia who smile reassuringly, “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Octavia warned, “I’ll be here when you come out.”

“I won’t,” She smiled and turned back to Anya, “Raven wants you to meet her in the bathroom by the way,” Clarke didn’t wait for a response instead pushed open the door to the room and ducked inside.

“Lexa?” Clarke looked around what looked like to be a locker room, but didn’t see her anywhere, “Lex?” She rounded a corner and found Lexa sitting on a bench with her back to the door and a pair of headphones on her head. Lexa was in red and black skin tight shorts that hugged her toned, tanned legs and a black sports bra. Her hair was pulled back in braids and her tattoos were all on display from her sleeve tattoo on her left arm to the tattoos on her back and tribal tattoo on right bicep, plus the countless others.

Lexa was hot as hell and Clarke licked her lips as her gaze roamed over her.

Shaking herself from her dirty thoughts, Clarke tapped Lexa on the shoulder making her jump up and whip around with her fists raised.

Clarke shrunk back, panic welling in her chest before she heard Lexa’s voice that brought her back to the present, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” Lexa lowered her hands and removed her headphones.

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have surprised you like that,” Clarke did her best to smile while her panic subsided, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, did you bring your camera for the fight?” Lexa asked and moved around the bench closer to her.

“Of course, I never go anywhere without it, but there’s a ton of photographers out there,” Clarke raised an eyebrow wondering why Lexa wanted to know. She had planned to take some of her own pictures, but was pleasantly surprised that Lexa was asking.

“True, but none of them are you,” Lexa took her hand and held it lightly in hers, “I’ve seen your pictures and you’re phenomenal. I would love for you to take the photos tonight.”

“Thank you,” Clarke blushed, “I was already planning to, but I wasn’t sure if it was allowed.”

Lexa smiled and Clarke found herself lost in Lexa’s perfect smile, “Thank you, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome,” Clarke locked eyes with her, “Was that the reason you wanted to see me?”

This time, Lexa looked down at the floor before shrugging her shoulders which only made Clarke even more curious.

“Actually, I was wondering if maybe you’d…” Lexa paused, “If you’d like…” The door flew open and Anya stood hovered in the doorway. Clearly, she’d not taken off to the bathroom..

“Time to go, Lex,” Anya stood there waiting and Clarke cursed under her breath at the interruption.

“Okay,” She looked back at Clarke, “Talk after?” Lexa leaned in and kissed her cheek and Clarke felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

“Of course,” Clarke couldn’t help it. She pulled Lexa into a quick hug and whispered in her ear, “Good luck, Lex.” Her nerves were all over the place for her, really.

Clarke felt Lexa’s eyes fall shut against the side of her neck, and heard her breathe in, before she pulled back and hurried out with a nod to Anya. Clarke turned and stared after her. She really wanted to know what Lexa had been about to ask, but resigned herself to waiting until after the fight.

Octavia stepped through the door left open, “everything okay?”

“Yeah, good…” Clarke said distractedly glancing to her, “Sorry, just tired.” She wasn’t. It was just the first thing she thought of. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

Octavia looked at her for a moment, but finally just nodded, “If you say so. We should get back to our seats, the fight is about to start.”

“Yeah, great idea,” Clarke followed Octavia back to their seats where Raven was. She laughed when she saw the snacks and drinks Raven had gotten for them while they’d be gone. It looked like Raven bought one of everything.

“Anya never showed,” Raven mumbled with her mouth full of popcorn, “I got food.”

“I see that,” Clarke sat down and pulled her camera out from her bag beneath her seat. She hooked the strap around her neck and grabbed a pretzel, “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Raven smirked, popcorn falling out of her mouth.

“Shh…” The lights went down and the ring lit up, “The fight is starting.” Clarke shoved the rest of the pretzel in her mouth and sat on the edge of her seat.

“ _Put your hands together for Nia ‘The Ice Queen’ Snow,_ ” Clarke had seen pictures of her, but nothing prepared her for seeing her up close. Her white blonde hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail and her ice blue eyes were so cold, they made Clarke shiver. Her shorts were white and blue and her sports bra white which in her opinion completely washed out her already pale skin. Ice Queen was an appropriate name.

“She looks like a bitch,” Octavia muttered beside her.

“From what I’ve heard, she is,” Clarke answered as the song she came out to was ‘Crazy Bitch’. Clarke found that a fitting song for her. Only one section clapped and cheered from her and she couldn’t help but smile when the rest of the fans booed and jeered loud as possible to drown them out.

As the noise faded the announcer spoke again, “ _Let’s hear it for your reigning champion, Lexa 'The Commander' Woods!_ ” he drew out her name, and everyone shot to their feet. Clarke did too, clapping loudly in excitement as ‘Bad to the Bone’ came blaring out of the speakers and Lexa appeared from the tunnel. Clarke smiled as the crowds erupted in cheers and whistles. The whole place reverberated with the sound of stopping feet and people clapping.

It was amazing and Clarke found herself following along. She caught Lexa’s eye as she climbed into the ring and winked. Lexa smiled and nodded at her before she faced off with her opponent.

“I’m hoping she knocks the bitch out,” Raven was clapping next to her, “That will teach her not to mess with ‘The Commander’, if she knows what’s good for her.”

“From what Lexa has told me, Nia has it out for her. This is more about revenge than it is about the title,” Clarke watched both Lexa and Nia stare each other down and she could feel the tension enmating off both of them. Clarke was holding her breath.

“She’s just jealous,” Raven sat back down when the announcer strolled to the middle of the ring.

Clarke let her breath out, “You don’t think, Nia would cheat do you?”

“I think it’s something she would do,” Octavia squeezed her shoulder, “I mean look at the looks she’s giving Lexa.” She nodded up to the pair.

Clarke could see it, but a sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as the thought of something happening to Lexa. It was not something she wanted to handle.

Not again.

“Don’t worry, Clarke,” Raven clapped her on the back, “Lexa’s a big girl. Well, she’s not really. She’s kinda scrawny. But that’s okay. She can take of herself.” Raven grinned at her.

“I know she can, I’ve seen her fight,” Clarke answered automatically.

“You’ve seen it on video,” Raven countered, “Seeing it in person and up close is completely different.”

“How so?” Octavia leaned over Clarke.

“Well you see…” Clarke zoned them out and stood up, letting Octavia slide into her seat so she could talk to Raven. All she was focused on was Lexa and the ring as the referee went over the rules. He asked them to touch gloves which Lexa tried to do, but Nia shook her head, leaving Lexa standing there looking even more determined.

“Bitch,” Clarke muttered under her breath and took a drink of her beer as the referee raised his hand to start the fight.

With a wave of his hand, the fight began.

T.B.C

-=-


End file.
